


i love you

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Soft Roger Taylor, soft deacy, soft john deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: band tour au where John and Roger hang out by a pool… basically a short-ish smutty piece





	i love you

The band had been touring for a while now, but John was still trying to get used to the crowds and people screaming constantly at them. Luckily, always the perfect boyfriend, Roger was there to hold John and keep him going… with more than just kind words. On this particular day, Brian and Freddie had gone off to talk to the press, while John and Roger had discovered a secluded pool by the cabin they were staying in. 

“Look, Deacy, let’s go for a swim!” John sighed. Little did Roger know, John had purposefully kept Roger behind so that he could get a bit of action. So, with this in mind, John agreed, and they walked over to the invitingly cool pool. Roger was straight in, whipping off his shirt and jumping without even bothering to change into trunks. John was more sensible, sitting on the side of the pool dangling his feet in the water. He smiled as the playful blond mucked about in the water, squealing ever so slightly when Roger flicked water in his face. “Stop it, Rog! Look, if you come out, right now,”  
“...yeah?” A smirk spread across John’s face as he looked down at Roger’s confusion.   
“Well, don’t you want to find out?”  
“For fuck’s sake John, you could just tell me!” But Roger had already melted at the sight of John’s puppy-dog eyes. “Alright, love, I’m coming.” Roger heaved himself out of the water to sit beside John. 

He, too, started smiling as he realised what the look on John's face meant. "Dea-" Roger was interrupted by the feel of John's lips on his. John had one hand tightly curled in Roger's wet hair, while Roger's hands skimmed over the fabric on the back of John's shirt. John probed Roger's lips with his tongue until he granted entrance, and the kiss deepened. John leaned forward slightly and Roger was sent off balance, leaving John sprawled across Roger, both of them gasping for air in between kisses. 

John unbuttoned Roger’s shirt, fingers skimming over the sensitive skin of his nipples. His lips moved from Roger’s to suck a trail down his front, ending up at his hip bone. “Please, John, I need you, please,” Roger was practically begging as John took off his soaked jeans and pulled them down, revealing his leaking cock. “I’ve got you babe,” muttered John as he took Roger’s length in his mouth, streaking his tongue up the underside and bobbing his head up and down. The sheer pleasure caused Roger to lift his head, howling in a high pitched voice which made John’s cock throb with want. John hummed a little, and the vibrations made Roger involuntarily buck his hips into John’s face, fucking his mouth with all the energy he could muster. He was close, and John knew it. So John slowly edged Roger’s dick out of his mouth and placed a small kiss on the tip, grabbing the tube of lube he kept in his pocket. “Please, John.” Roger’s voice was just a whimper. “Be patient, dear, there’s a good boy,” John finished preparing himself and lined himself up with Roger’s hole, and pushed himself in to the sound of Roger’s pleading. “Fuck,” John whispered. Roger was a wide-eyed, trembling mess under his boyfriend, and the sound of him cursing was enough to make him twitch. Roger stuttered out, “You-you can move now if-if you want…”   
“Are you sure? I’m not hurting you, baby?” John wanted to go further, but he had to make sure Roger was okay with it. He would never hurt his beautiful boyfriend, least of all like this. John shifted a little inside of him, and Roger let out a yelp. “Please, John..! Oh, holy fuc-” John had pushed all the way in, and they were both desperately gasping for breath.

Roger only had to say more, and that was it, the two of them rocking together, as John’s pumps became more and more erratic, and Roger’s breath more and more shallow, as John sucked a wet bruise on Roger’s neck, and Roger grabbed fistfuls of John’s hair. The blond looked up at his sweaty boyfriend, overwhelmed with pleasure, only one thought, one name, one face in his mind. They screamed each others names, and John came, deep inside of Roger. It only took a quick sweep of the had across Roger’s cock, hot white spurts of liquid painting John’s stomach. Exhausted, John lay across his now sleepy boyfriend, holding him tight as their eyes came back into focus. “That-that was-”  
“Shhh, Rog. I love you.” said John, trailing a lazy finger down his lovers lips.   
“Love you too, John.”


End file.
